<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tales from Adlersbrunn by Axeras</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923476">Tales from Adlersbrunn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeras/pseuds/Axeras'>Axeras</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet Collection, Gen, Junkenstein's Revenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axeras/pseuds/Axeras</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adlersbrunn: a kingdom ruled by Lord Reinhardt, sitting on the outskirts of a mystical forest. Constantly harassed by the Witch of the Wilds and her loyal servants, the lord is forced to hire brave warriors to defend his castle.</p><p>Each soldier and monster has their own story: some of triumph and conquering, and some of death and despair.</p><p>These are the tales from Adlersbrunn: legends of heroes and beasts.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dr. Junkenstein</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm planning on doing one of these for each of the Overwatch heroes, even the ones that don't have canon Junkenstein skins yet!</p><p>Let me know what you think! This one came out a little short, sadly. I didn't have much ideas. Buuuut I might do another Dr. Junkenstein chapter in the future...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A mad scientist. A man driven to the brink of insanity by those who refused to listen to him. An idiot that made a deal with the devil.</p><p>Those are phrases many people would use to describe Dr. Jamison Junkenstein. But in the scientist's eyes, he is so much more.</p><p>He is a genius. A man who looked the laws of nature in the face and laughed.. A victim that refuses to lose again after he has already lost so much.</p><p>The only person who thought of him the same way was the Witch, it seemed. She came to him with an offer that he simply could not refuse. She allowed him to create life; life that otherwise, Dr. Junkenstein would have never been able to create. For that, he will always be grateful.</p><p>And now, now that Dr. Junkenstein has joined the Witch's army and become effectively immortal, he'll show them. He will use the life he's created to destroy the ones who laughed in his face. The Witch will give him all he's ever wanted: acceptance.</p><p>Dr. Junkenstein will have the last laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Reaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains:<br/>Guns<br/>A character's death</p><p>Also this could be read as Reaper76 if you want it to be, but that's not intended so I'm not tagging it as such.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The field was calm, the only noise being the soft <em> woosh </em>of grass as the wind blew through them. Gabriel sat quietly with Jack on a checkered blanket, allowing himself to relax for once under the light of the moon. It wasn't often that he could simply sit like this, and even less often that he could do it with Jack. They were usually busy, with Gabe being a blacksmith and Jack being one of the Lord's most loyal soldiers. When they finally found the time to meet up, they always savored it.</p><p>The click of a gun interrupted their short moment of peace. Looking up, Gabriel noticed a man in dark clothing, twirling a bullet in his fingers as if it were a toy. He had seen this man before; he called himself “The Gunslinger.” He was notorious around Adlersbrunn for being a very successful bounty hunter, with almost all of his targets being the monsters that lurked outside the kingdom’s walls. So what was he doing here…?</p><p>“Can I help you?” Gabriel asked, a confused look on his face.</p><p>“No,” The gunslinger pointed the butt of his revolver at Jack, tilting his head in his direction. “But he can. There’s a whole lotta money on his head, and I intend to get it.”</p><p>Jack tensed, scooting closer to Gabriel on the blanket. “Don’t you hunt monsters? Do I <em> look </em>like a monster to you?”</p><p>“Not every monster looks like one,” The gunslinger shrugged. “You could be a vampire. It ain’t a full moon, so you could be a werewolf. Hell, you could even be a demon in disguise as far as I know."</p><p>"So you plan on shooting me because I <em> might </em>be a monster? Where's your proof? Who even paid you?"</p><p>Another shrug. It was clear he either didn't have a good answer or wasn't willing to share it. "As long as I get my pay…" He raised his gun, aiming it directly at Jack’s chest. "Doesn't matter what you are."</p><p>"No, wait!" Gabriel cried out, though in vain, as the gunslinger pulled the trigger. He wasn't able to react fast enough before...</p><p>
  <em> Bang. </em>
</p><p>With no more noise than a gasp, Jack fell backwards, hitting the blanket with a soft thud. <em> No, this couldn't possibly be happening… </em> Gabe scrambled over him, cupping his face. <em> No, please, Jack, no… </em> He checked for a pulse, for breathing, for <em> anything </em>that meant he didn't have to accept this as the truth. But there was nothing. He cradled the lifeless body in his arms, not bothering to hold his tears in. For the first time in far too long, Gabe openly cried. He didn’t care who saw.</p><p>“It really is quite sad, losing someone you love in such a tragic way…” A new voice said, a more feminine one. It was one Gabe didn't recognize, yet it sent chills down his spine nonetheless.</p><p>He didn’t look up. He didn’t dare take his eyes away from Jack, as if looking away for even a second would make him disappear. “I would do anything to have him back.”</p><p>“Oh, really?” Suddenly a hand grasped Gabe's chin, forcing him to look up. Through the tears, he met the eyes of the Witch, a smile planted on her face. <em> "Anything?" </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A wild McCree appears and ruins everyone's fun! Poor Jack, and even poorer Gabe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Junkenstein's Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>haha this is Bad (tm)<br/>but i have other chapters to do and i want this out of my sights dkljsjdks</p><p>Warning for:<br/>honestly? none. except a monster having an existential crisis, if that bothers you.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very first emotion the Monster ever felt was confusion.</p><p>When it first awoke, it was bombarded with all too many senses. Electricity running through its makeshift veins, cold air entering its nose, the voice of an Australian man yelling "It's alive!" in its ear.</p><p>What did that… mean? "Alive?" The monster had only a light grasp on language and knew little except the fact that it's creator thought it was alive. Was Dr. Junkenstein alive too? It seemed so, but the two were nothing alike.</p><p>As time went on, the monster only became more confused about the concept of being alive. <em> People are alive </em> , it figured, <em> but am I a person? </em> The answer seemed to be no. Junkenstein constantly referred to it as his "creation," and the fact that it was always called "it" in the first place didn't help. It destroyed so many villages, killed so many people… would a person do that? Would someone <em> living </em>do that?</p><p>One day, the monster asked. "Am I… alive?" Dr. Junkenstein laughed, a noise of confidence. One that suggested he knew what he was talking about.</p><p>"Of course you are," Junkenstein had responded. "I made you. I brought you to life. You're livin', all right."</p><p>That explained… <em> nothing. </em> That wasn't an <em> answer. </em> How was the monster supposed to think it was alive if its <em> creator </em>couldn't even reassure it?</p><p>"<em> No," </em> it growled, lacking the words to explain what it really thought. "No, <em> no, NO-" </em> This was all Junkenstein's fault, wasn't it? If he hadn't wanted so badly to create "life," it wouldn't be <em> having </em>these thoughts, would it? The monster wanted him dead. It wanted him to suffer, just as it had done for months now.</p><p>But if it killed the one person who considered it alive, then what would it be?</p><p>One night, as he and Dr. Junkenstein waited outside Adlersbrunn to launch an attack, it approached the witch and asked, "Am I alive?"</p><p>The witch, looking unamused, responded, "No. You are no more alive than those Zomnics. Be content that you are not living. Life can drive even the most stable of men mad."</p><p>Was that… true? Was life so bad that the monster was <em> privileged </em>to not be alive? The Witch could be trusted, as far as it knew, so surely she was telling the truth. So why did it make the monster feel so… empty?</p><p>It wanted the gift of life desperately. Having the answers it so badly wanted right before its grasp before having them torn away… it wasn't fair. Was it all a futile desire? Was the monster nothing more than just that? A beast?</p><p>No. The monster was a person, too. He was alive. And anyone who tried to tell him otherwise could <em> shove off. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>symmetra should be next, and then the witch herself!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>